Piercing The Darkness (05/13/09)
__TOC__ Transcript Anti-Illuminati: Welcome to Piercing The Darkness, ladies and gentleman. This evening, we're going to cover things regarding cybersecurity again. It's an area that's pretty much untouched by... well, obviously the mainstream media, but largely the alternative media as well, because there's just so much behind it, and underpinnings and technical aspects and all that, that it really requires a specific, dedicated research focus to get to any conclusions and correct understanding of what's going on. OK. What I want to talk about, going back a ways with the former head of Cybersecurity, Rod Beckstrom. As you know, it was all over the media that he resigned. I want to go into a little more detail about that. I'm actually gonna read an article that talks about when he was hired, when he was selected to be the Head of Cybersecurity for DHS. I put an article up with a lot of commentary that I wrote - that's really relevant to what's going on with that. This article I posted was from 21 April 2009. This article that I'm going to read was from March 19 2008 from Washington Post, entitled "White House Taps Tech Entrepreneur For Cyber Defense"Washington Post: White House Taps Tech Entrepreneur For Cyber Defense Post: The Bush administration is planning to tap a Silicon Valley entrepreneur to head a new inter-agency group charged with coordinating the federal government's efforts to protect its computer networks from organized cyber attacks. Sources in the government contracting community said the White House is expected to announce as early as Thursday the selection of Rod A. Beckstrom as a top-level adviser based in the Department of Homeland Security. Beckstrom is an author and entrepreneur best known for starting Twiki.net, a company that provides collaboration software for businesses. The new inter-agency group, which will coordinate information sharing about cyber attacks aimed at government networks, is being created as part of a government-wide "cyber initiative" spelled out in a national security directive signed in January by President Bush... I'll pause there for a second. It's interesting to note that, even highly treasonous unconstitutional acts such as the Military Commissions Act and National Security Presidential Directive 51 (NSPD-51), and John-Warner Defense Authorization Act that Bush all signed, everybody found out about all that stuff. A lot of this was even brought up in some mainstream articles. I don't know about you, but when Bush was still in office, I don't remember anything being said about him signing any cybersecurity bills. They really swept that under the rug, they really kept quiet about that. The reason is, they knew that if they let you knew about it too early, you'd figure out what was going on, and you'd really get pissed. Because, basically, what will ultimately comprise the global security force is taking over the Internet - the military-industrial complex (not just in the US), the Bilderberg-controlled military-industrial complex on a global scale is taking command of the Internet through an organization the NCOIC. I've mentioned these guys before, called into Alex Jones before, and I've mentioned these guys. The NCOIC is the Network Centric Operations Industry Consortium, and I'm going to read you a quote from caci.com (which you guys should be familiar with) from their own website where they reference them, giving a description of who they are, because they are involved with thisNCOIC - FAQs: What is the purpose of the consortium? The Network Centric Operations Industry Consortium (NCOIC) was created by the members to accelerate interoperability in systems that serve military, homeland security, civil and commercial users. Doing this will support the defense, intelligence, law enforcement and first responder communities in their ongoing transformation into network centric organizations. OK, that should appear to be pretty alarming to just about anybody when you see all that stuff in the same sentence, combining defense intelligence (DOD) with the civilian sector like it's no big deal and we're not supposed to know about it. And we're here to keep you safe, you know, and don't worry about the fact that the military is integrating with firefighters and everything. A lot of you guys already know this, it's just that the level of it is global - it's not just the US. And when you really look into this - the thing of it is, the NCOIC is comprised of a lot of people who have direct ties with the 9/11 attacks, such as Marc Grossman, which is one of the individuals that Sibel Edmonds references with the nuclear secrets theft, as touched upon in Jason Bermas' film, Fabled Enemies. There's a whole post on Sibel Edmonds on the forums - you can go ahead and look at that, that's a huge topic in and of itself. Some more info about this consortium: it's an open inclusive and has a diverse membership base. Participants include representatives from major defense system integrators and manufacturers, IT industry enterprises, other industry enterprises from a broad range of market sectors, academic institutions, members of other industry associations with related or similar interests. US and allied government operations can participate to the level that rules for industry consortium permit. Membership is open - all interested companies foreign and domestic are invited to join. Back on Rod Beckstrom here with the article. As I was saying before, the National Security directive that was signed by Bush: The new inter-agency group, which will coordinate information sharing about cyber attacks aimed at government networks, is being created as part of a government-wide "cyber initiative" spelled out in a national security directive signed in January by President Bush, according to the sources, who asked to remain anonymous because they did not have permission to talk publicly about the information. The presidential directive expanded the intelligence community's role in monitoring Internet traffic to protect against a rising number of attacks on federal agencies' computer systems. According to the sources, the center will be charged with gathering cyber attack and vulnerability information from a wide range of federal agencies, including the FBI, the National Security Agency and the Defense Department. Beckstrom will report directly to Homeland Security Secretary Michael Chertoff. Reached via phone Wednesday evening, Beckstrom declined to provide any specifics about his new position, saying only, "I'm thrilled to be on the DHS team, and I am looking forward to doing my best to serve the country." Now, once again, just to reiterate, the reason why I'm reading something from the past - the guy's already resigned - the reason why I'm covering something before he got hired is to have a better understanding as to why he resigned. OK? That's the reason why I'm going over this, it's pretty significant. Because it just reveals it to a greater level. The White House and the Department of Homeland Security declined to comment. Beckstrom's appointment comes at a time when the government has acknowledged that its information systems have been the target of repeated cyber attacks originating in other counties. The attacks have lead to compromises and several large data breaches at federal agencies and contractors. Sources with knowledge of the selection process said Beckstrom's candidacy was backed chiefly by top brass at the Defense Department and the National Security agency. But Beckstrom's appointment raises a number of questions. James Lewis, director of technology and public policy for the Center for Strategic and International Studies... interjecting who is the enemy, basically - those are the anti-constitutional, anti-American enemies of the Republic who are involved in setting up world government for their masters at Bilderberg and so forth. ...noted that DHS only recently appointed Greg Garcia, former head of the Information Technology Association of America, to be assistant secretary for cyber-security and telecommunications, a position fought for and won through tireless lobbying from lawmakers on Capitol Hill who believed DHS wasn't placing a strong enough emphasis on cyber. If you go back and you look for documents from the groups, the thinktank institutions that are pushing for world government, you find out that RAND Corporation - as most of you are probably familiar with - how they were involved in 9/11. It's pretty damning - RAND Corporation has a document from before 9/11 actually - I looked at it - it's from the year 2000 - where they're talking about cybersecurity back in 2000, and the risk to national security from terrorists via the means of cyberattacks and so on. I mean, this agenda has been going on for actually ten years or more, OK? I mean, the New World Order - they sit around and they think to themselves: "OK, what aspects of society provides people with the ability to be independent, or to be prosperous, to have a high standard of living, that promote freedom and liberty?" And they pre-emptively figure out: "OK, these things are contributing to free society, we need to destroy them". And that's why you have all these white papers that are the most damning thing. And if you want to really figure out how these people think and how their operations are conceived, you look into their heart to find a lot of them - but look into their white papers, start looking into RAND Corporation, who was also tied in heavily with Electronic Data Systems (ODS) and OMG (Object Management Group). Just do searches on this stuff and look at some of their documents - you can figure it out for yourself what they're doing. A lot of it is really tedious - they have thousands of pages of information and so forth - but if you want to go ahead and comment on anything that I've said so far before I continue, or if you have any questions on what I've been saying,fire away. Captain Gringo: Alright, thanks Mark. I'd like to welcome - Piercing In The Darkness - tonight. Mark is talking about a very important subject again, gang. I just want to comment here - y'know, once again, it's an important subject, it's a technical subject in some ways, but it's an open attack on all of us, gang. I mean, what it's gonna take for everyone to wake up to see. Like I've been commenting on Dprogram's chat - show me one thing that doesn't need any fix about this government, and that's just on our national scale. On the global scale, look at what they've done to your 401Ks. Look what's happened to the stock market - look at the value of your money. I'll say it again: I think this thing is spiralling in - we're in for some hyperinflation. It's sad but it's true. It's like ripping off a bandaid - it can take a long time and the hurt can take a while or you can just snatch it off and get it over with real quick. But things are broke - look around you. I don't know what it's gonna take for everybody to wake up - it's getting serious. And it just looks like - at the rate they're going, at the accelerated rate they're implementing all this stuff - I don't know what it's going to take. If this isn't something that'll wake you up, I don't know what is. Just take a look around you. And think about my question: what part of this thing ain't broke? What part of it would you leave alone and not change? I think it's clear - when you gotta think about it that long - what ain't broke - it's obvious it's all broke. Go ahead, Mark. AI: Thanks for that, Captain Gringo. I'm going to continue with the article - I'll also read off the embedded comments - and I think you'll be able to get why I'm even reading this to its full extent, because it might seem academic if you will, but there's a reason for it: "Here you have a group that's allegedly in charge of cyber for DHS, and then we see another group being set up outside that in a structurally new way," said Lewis, whose employer is spearheading a group of industry and government cyber experts called the "Commission on Cyber Security for the 44th Presidency," which is expected to present the next president with a series of actionable recommendations he or she can take to tackle some of most pressing cyber security problems facing the government, industry and consumers. "We still don't know what Beckstrom's relationship will be to all of the other bits of cyber bureaucracy lying around." And my comment to that - part of the article - was: "They knew he wasn't in the loop on their bona-fide false-flag black-ops team and were already exhibiting distrust about him because he wanted no part in false-flag terror. Beckstrom was one of the good guys - that's why he resigned soon after getting the job. Makes you wonder how the hell he even got selected after being screened by the New World Order intelligentsia to begin with." Roger Cressey, a former Bush administration official and president of Good Harbor Consulting, said the creation of a new coordinating group on cyber-security "reflects a concern that government networks have been compromised at an unprecedented level." It's a total lie. My comment was: "Yeah - concern - because you have already been exposed to an unprecedented level - to the point where thousands of you could be indicted for high treason and imprisoned for life - or worse." "The very fact that the president signed a cyber-security presidential directive in the last year of his administration reflects that the current approach the government is taking is not working," Cressey said. My comment was: "No, it means you don't have full interoperability yet to carry out unmitigated false-flags at will to be able to blame them at anything you want and bring the United States to its knees during already total economic destruction carried out by you as well." By all accounts, Beckstrom is neither a cyber-security expert nor a Washington insider. But his private-sector background and published writings emphasize a decentralized approach to managing large organizations. And on that note, I will continue on a very important key point. I'll just sum it up right now before we go to a break. Rod Beckstrom was in favor of decentralization for resiliency. The idea of cybersecurity is legitimate - it's just that the way that they're using it - they're using it in a fraudulent sense - in the same way FEMA and NORTHCOM will run terror drills. The premise behind that is illegitimate - because there's no real threat. They're just trying to make everyone think: "There's a threat, and if we don't execute drills, we'll be vulnerable". That's all it's about. We'll be right back. CG: Alright gang, welcome back to Piercing The Darkness - with myself, Captain Gringo, and Mark. And Mark makes some really good point there about the different issues with the Internet, and how they're trying to get to shut it down with these different methods. Well, I can't emphasize it enough, gang - how much it is to get people woken up. inaudible You know how much time we put into researching this stuff. Just to understand - that inaudible of the people don't want to do that. You can all comment to that - yeah, we're not going to make everybody understand. But we don't have to make everybody understand. It just takes 10 percent of this country to wake up to this and demand - and the rest will wake up. They're sheep - they will follow - they will follow in the line. It's that same thing - everybody wanting to be on the winning team. After they see the teams winning - boy - everybody's a fan - it gets down to homestretch and they're in the playoffs and everybody's a fan - it's the same thing. I think we just need to wake up a percentage - we're not trying to wake up everybody - it would be great if they would, but the chances of that happening? Probably not too great. The ones who do wake up, are the ones that have to yell the loudest. That's about all I can say to that. Once again, thanks to everybody tuning in from Prisonplanet forums - we're glad to have you there at dprogram.net. It's really good to see the site growing like it is - it really seems like it's growing by leaps and bounds. We've got a new YouTube channel up now - we've got videos uploaded there - I think it's important that everybody does all they can to get all this information out they can - because Mark was saying about some of this information disappearing - he's looked at stuff and go back to look at it again and it's gone - it's not on the Net anymore. So, it's important that we get a hold of all this stuff and keep the information flowing. Mark, you want to comment? AI: Hi Marcus, thanks, definitely. Just imagine something guys, OK. Imagine if somebody - well, let's just look at it this way - and I'm only mentioning this guy because it's directly relevant to what I'm saying. How many people paid attention to what Alex Jones said when he was warning that they were going to attack the World Trade Centers before 9/11? Think about that - ask yourself that question. I sure as hell didn't - I didn't even know who he was - I didn't know who he was until 2005 until he released Terrorstorm, basically. Can you imagine that if something sat down and tried to explain to you how they were going to carry out the 9/11 attacks with any degree of detail before they occurred - even if you believed it was going to happen, to try to understand how they were going to carry out something like that? That's not to say that we understand the entire thing, even to this day - there's a lot of stuff we don't know still, that would solidify exactly how everything was executed. There's no question it's an inside job - I'm not debating that, at all. As far as every detail concerned - it's just like a criminal case. When you're in a court room, you have every single piece of evidence laid out - and a jury deliberates over that, and if it's a legitimate trail, you'll hopefully get a conviction. But the purpose of what I'm covering, and what myself and Josh have covered, and I wanna give specific mention of somebody - I need to give credit to somebody. In everything that I have been led to research, I've gotta mention somebody - because I just didn't out of the blue find out all this stuff per se. There was a trigger that made me do it - that gave me the motivation and it piqued my curiosity, to say the least. And that's one of the global moderators on the Prisonplanet forums, Sane. He is the first guy that even talked about Ptech - he talked about it before I talked about it. He made connections and had an understanding of the significance about it before I did. He has more understanding about it than people do today after few months - even after myself and other people have collaborated in revealing everything that ties into that - and the implications of it. So Sane, thank you for your incredible insight and discernment - to enable me and the rest of us that have done research, TahoeBlue as well as LordSyndicate and anyone else that I didn't mention. The reason why this is so important, folks - is that this stuff, this information is pre-emptively exposing the next false-flag. OK? That's why it's important. Because I don't want any more false-flags to be carried out. I want these people pre-emptively discredited, so even if and when they carry this out, whatever the full extent of what they plan on doing, that in the minds of as many people as possible, there will be a foundational understanding that the solutions that they need to implement from their implemented crisis are totally fraudulent, they're totally criminal, and they're not to be obeyed - any of their situations are not to be obeyed. What's an example of something like that? You have alleged terror threats at airports with people allegedly being able to bring so-called bomb-making materials through an airports, and the motive is so that the globalists can say: "Oh, guess what? You know that? We need full-body imaging scanners." That's an illegitimate situation, because they're the ones that created the crisis. However they did, in one way or another, it was a set-up, it was an inside job, the thing with the McCarran airport in Boston, you can look it up, it's on the forums. It's about: do you want to live in a police state, or don't you? Do you want to try to do something to stop yourself from living in a police state? Yeah, the economy, they're looting all these trillions of dollars as it is, and they need the police state on a global scale because they don't want people to be able to do what they've done in Greece, Iceland, and in France - they don't want the roots of that to be a force to be reckoned with. The New World Order is afraid of you - because you're intelligent, and you know you have discernment. When you're presented with information that you may have not have come across on your own, and you research it for yourself. You don't listen to me - I don't want you to even listen to what I'm telling you. All I ask is that: take it upon yourself to look at the statements of their own documents. I revealed a few days ago that the government put out an official document that I link to where they flat out say that they expect at least half a million people to die and two million to be hospitalized from a future flu outbreak, and they even had the audacity and the gall to even refer to 'dangerous enemies' in the midst of such a crisis? Who are they talking about? They're talking about us. They're setting up these flu vaccine plants and they're preparing all these vaccines, and they don't care. They don't care if you're not taking them - because that's - as far as they're concerned - you're not allowed to say 'No'. The hell we're not. They've been exposed so much - on that front. You know, everybody knows what's going on - a lot of people do - and if you wanna help... everybody should let everybody know about the vaccines. All vaccines are poisonous - I'm not want to get into a sidetrack here - but they're attacking every single front, and you have to keep in mind - they're using their software, they're using their computer systems to help guide them, or basically, run everything for them, more or less. That's not to say they don't have meetings and so forth and talk about things, but their systems do a lot of their work, OK? I'm going to get back into the article here. There's a book that Beckstrom wrote, called "The Starfish and the Spider: The Unstoppable Power Of Leaderless Organizations" "In "The Starfish and the Spider: The Unstoppable Power of Leaderless Organizations," a book Beckstrom co-authored with Ori Brafman in 2006, the authors use the two creatures to illustrate their argument that decentralized organizations -- whether in the marketplace or the battlefield -- are more nimble, creative and resilient than those that operate in a rigid, top-down fashion." My comment to that was: "they don't want true resiliency, they want total destruction of the Internet power grid and civilian communications infrastructure to have a seemingly iron-clad inaudible IPv6 as the criminal traitor John Astrahold stated in 2003." "Following this analogy, user-driven, starfish-like organizations distribute decision-making among all members. If parts of the organization are crushed, the whole survives and recovers, just as a starfish regenerates an arm if it is severed. In contrast, the book posits, industry and government are more akin to "spider" organizations that function within a centralized structure, with the leader calling the shots. One solid blow to the head cripples or kills a spider." And my comment to that was: "That is exactly what they want. The head of the spider represents the interests of the Constitutional Republic of the United States and the will of the American people, and they want it crushed." And I say: "FU". ""Whether we're looking at a Fortune 500 company, an army, or a community, our natural reaction is ask, 'Who's in charge?'," Beckstrom and Brafman wrote. "The absence of structure, leadership, and formal organization, once considered a weakness, has become a major asset. Seemingly chaotic groups have challenged and defeated established institutions. The rules of the game have changed." "I think it's a unconventional choice, and that's a good thing," Cressey said of the Beckstrom pick. And my comment was: "I sense your apprehension, Mr Cressey. Which was solidified when you realized later that he wouldn't play along with your criminal NCOIC/Booz-Allen Hamilton privatized black ops pieces of thrash. Right, Mr Cressey?" See, compartmentalization in government facilitates total abject criminality and perpetuates unaccountable actions by the superiors who enforce that compartmentalization. They fraudulently talk about - oh how they're interested in transparency in government, and Obama gives you a website - you can look and see how the money is being spent and all this kind of insanity that is completely bull. OK? It's like - yeah, does it show that over fourteen trillion has been stolen? No. They don't want transparency, because if there was true transparency, they would have to go jail. I mean, it' just... decentralization is the answer to all of this stuff. Even the former Chief Information Officer for NORTHCOM when he was the CIO in 2003, retired General ??? Miros ???, he was interviewed by Wired Magazine where he stated that: "It is highly unlikely that any cyberattack could take out the North American powergrid". That was his own words - and not to say that he is a good guy or anything. That statement doesn't necessarily mean anything per se , because they could do it by sections or whatever anyways. But the point is: the author was talking about the fact that you don't have total centralization of power plants - that's why they're resilient. Because if someone wants to sabotage something through computer controls - through software that affects mechanical controls - if they're not all on the same page, why, you can't carry out a massive false-flag, can you? Now, on that very note, what do you think when Josh was predominantly the one explaining what the implications of the NAS was - with 9/11 - with the FAA - the National Airspace System? That's what they did. This whole system - what they want to do globally - across every sector with the economy, all the computer systems - everything that's run off a computer, which is basically everything - they did that with 9/11. They made sure that everything was on the New world Order's page, so that they could execute their plan the way they wanted so noone could stop them - that's exactly what they did - they had total control. And the money that they were able to get from expanding the military-industrial complex - from the 9/11 attack - by selling all these different sectors on it - you need our system to be safe, you need to be streamlined, you need to do this, otherwise Al-Qaeda might hit safe or something, you need us to take over - Raytheon went around with MITRE Corporation all over the world to redo the air traffic control systems in every country on the planet. What a coincidence, huh? That happened after 9/11 - the years after. They got billions and billions of dollars, probably even more than that. That's what they've done. And now - the same methodology that they used to carry out 9/11 is being applied to the entire world, and that needs to be exposed - it needs to be stopped. Their systems have to be thrown in their face, that we knew they are inherently backdoored, inherently insecure. We have the science behind all of this stuff - including incriminating statements by their own people on many levels that prove that this is the case - it's not speculation. This is what my goal is - and my information that I'm putting up. I want these people to be caught - and I want them to pay. And I want all of the underlings, I would love to see every person that is involved in every emergency preparedness capacity -whether it's FEMA, whether it's any local state, police, or even Infraguard - as illegitimate and criminal as they are - 'Hey, the system that you guys are governed by, is going to destroy your life. It's going to kill you, it's going to kill your family, and before it does that, for sure, it's going to enslave you.' You just remember that - your bosses that you work for - they've got these Phds from MIT that you work for at MITRE Corporation - your little anti-American pieces of thrash at Johns Hopkins University Applied Physics Laboratory, you globalist scumbags - your own families are going to have to live in this hell that you're creating. You think that you're achieving anything? You're destroying everything. The very people that died - you that work in the US - the people that died for you to have freedom when this country was founded, you're destroying that - and you don't even realize it, because you love the power trip or whatever, you actually think that you're legitimate. And you're not legitimate, OK? The people are gonna know what's going on. They're gonna know - they're not gonna buy Lou Dobbs, they're not gonna buy Glenn Beck's explanation - 'Gee, how come the Internet doesn't work anymore?' - they're not gonna buy it, you understand that? We're gonna expose it - we're doing it now, the facts are out there, the game is over with this. Pre-emptively you've been defeated, you understand that? And we're not done, we're not done, not even close. OK, anyone wanna comment on that? CG: Yeah, I'll comment, I'll comment to the relevancy of what's going on today. They're getting our kids ready for these false-flags too. In case some of you didn't know, ask your kids about the drills they've been doing - I know mine's told me about the drills they've been doing. Supposedly a stranger comes on campus with a gun - they've got 'em lined up in the halls, making sitting ducks out of themselves, and they're supposed to make their way to buses. Now what do you think they're gonna go on those buses? I've made a plan with mine already - and I'm not gonna reveal what that plan is, but I'll guarantee you, it's not to get on that bus. At all cost, she's not to get onto that bus. And check with your kids - see if they have been doing drills to get on buses. Do you want your kids to get onto the bus - and being told, 'Mom and daddy are going to join you later?' Not mine. That's how relevant to today is. And if you've got kids in the public school system, ask them - see what's going on - because - hey look - I've lived a pretty good life already - I'm not doing this just for me - I'm doing this for my kid and all the kids - so they don't have to do it later. Alright, thanks for tuning in to Dprogram.net - we inaudible.. ... break.... AI: Welcome back folks to Piercing The Darkness. I'm going to go over something from the Foreign Policy Research Institute from 2006Foreign Policy Research Institute: Teaching 9/11 and the War on Terrorism. They wrote up a thing here on 'Technology and Terrorism'. And I wrote my own little title to the article here that says: "What the hell did the New World Order write up? A blueprint followup to The Report From Iron Mountain?" If you've read The Report From Iron Mountain, you'll get the full meaning of what I mean by that when you read this article. I'm just going to go over some excerpts of it in the interest of time. They're referencing a book called "Unrestricted warfare: China's master plan to destroy America (Pan-American, 2002)" and they state: "As 9/11 demonstrated, the old-style mutual assured destruction doesn’t work. This war involves what could be called MUD: Multilateral, Unconstrained Disruption. The adversary’s goal is to sufficiently disrupt the U.S. so that it will withdraw from the world. Toward this end, bin Laden has urged more attacks on the joints of the economy: things that are important in a way the Liberty Bell, the value of which is symbolic, is not." Today’s societal commons include the Internet, the electric power grid, rail systems, and air-traffic control systems... Now listen to this... which no one is responsible to protect. In The World is Flat (2005), Friedman notes that in the globalized world there is no way to disentangle ourselves from the rest of the world. Even were we to reduce our reliance on Middle Eastern oil, our trading partners in the Far East such as Japan could never do so. Therefore, we need to protect things outside our own borders and alliances. We can’t return to 9/10, and we were vulnerable even then. Our goal can only be security, not immunity. I think you guys can get the gist of that. I mean, can you believe that? I mean, this is basically another tentacle of the New World Order, the Foreign Policy Research Institute. In their own words, they've stated that not only can they not return to 9/10, but having the audacity to say we were vulnerable even then. Right, OK? So, the translation of all of that is that: we're just going to stage terror attacks until we have all your rights revoked from you and have you as total slaves to the degree that we want, and that'll be the end of it. It's just about perpetual warfare, perpetual, undefeatable enemies that are invisible. And you just better believe what we say, and you better submit to the police, and all this, and checkpoints, and everything else, whatever. All this stuff, like I said - what is really damning is like I said - look into RAND Corporation. If you look into their documents - I mean, it's just - the agenda is so laid out it's not even funny. It's obvious. Now, I'm gonna touch on something here with the Johns Hopkins University Applied Physics Laboratory. They bring up something that is pretty revealing about what this university is about - where their thinktank and military-industry complex generals hail from - a lot of them. They have an article titled: "Theory And Practice Of The New Science of Market Intelligence". Before I read this, what this basically is: they're basically telling you, they're telling you: "Hey, this is how we're going to attack the United States - these are the weaknesses that we've perceived in the United States, but we're gonna package it to make you think that these are actual vulnerabilities that an external enemy is going to attack, but we're really the ones that are going to attack it. That's the gist of what we're saying, but we're not gonna admit that." Unless you're reading top-secret documents which we don't have access to. "Importantly, markets are a strategic part of the national economic infrastructure and, like the power grid, may be understood as existing in a self-organized, scale-invariant critical state. As such, they are vulnerable to catastrophic disruption with little warning and no ascertainable cause. This makes markets vulnerable both to orchestrated "swarm" tactics under a doctrine of unrestricted warfare and to periodic collapse."Johns Hopkins University Applied Physics Laboratory - Colloquium - Theory and Practice of the New Science of Market Intelligence Really? I pause right there. So basically, they're saying that the tenets of what holds up the United States as a country that is resilient is just by default vulnerable to periodic collapse. Kinda like - oh, a pandemic bird-flu is due to happen this decade, because there has been pandemics X number of decades before, so it's just a number cycle of time - it's time for there being a flu outbreak again, and millions of people might die." See how that works? These people are really sick man. This is what happens when you - whatever college you go to - if you're in the military, and that's right, I'm talking to you people in the military - this is what happens when you gets outside the realm of your current active-duty role in your training that you've had, and you go on, and you get involved with the Naval War College or the Army War College, or the Naval Postgraduate School - this is where you become indoctrinated to become a terrorist by the New World Order. This is their little training ground for their little traitors that somehow get convinced that they need to commit treason - and Alex talks about this stuff. But this is where that comes into play. And, I'll just continue with this. It says: "A robust watch function with well-rehearsed "stop loss" methodologies should be as much a part of national security policy as financial regulation." Now, isn't that a damning statement, right? What has the Bilderberg Group - what has Tim Geithner - what has Neel Kashkari and all these guys - what have they done with financial regulation and our economy. You see that - they want to bring the same chaos and wanton destruction to the "national security policy". Just imagine the 14 trillion dollar bailout being applied to every other thing - to being applied to FEMA, in terms of the chaos that's going to be generated from that. They want everyone running around and just lining up to get into their buses or trains. I'm just going to pause right here, and, go ahead. CG: I want to say, like you said earlier, all these information you've gathered, it's kinda like a trial. It might be kinda hard to haul them off into a court, but we can try them into the court of public opinion. Just like they do when they try to thrash someone's reputation into the media - just like they thrashed Ron Paul in the primaries, because that's what this evidence is all about. AI: I want to throw in something real quick, while I've got a second. Another link from Johns Hopkins University - they had a symposium about unrestricted warfareJohns Hopkins University Applied Physics Laboratory - Symposium - 2009 Unrestricted Warfare, and some of the people they had - Dr Stephen Flynn from the Council on Foreign Relations. They also had House Representative Jane Harman, the sponsor with Michael Chertoff of HR1955 - the Violent Radicalization Act. They're just showing their affiliations right here: this is just straight up showing that - hey, guess what? We're all world government scum, and all of this information ties us in, and shows what our real intentions are. We're just going to pretend that China and Russia are real threats, and we're just shutting everything down. We're taking all the Internet addresses and we're consolidating them onto specific backbones so that we can knock out every website in just a couple simple commands we can type in from Air Force Cyberspace Command and just say that - it was a 14-year old in his mom's basement that was doing the attack - and now you all need to have chip implants - otherwise you might even do more damage to America. That's for today, and thanks for joining us. CG: Yeah gang, thanks for tuning in, Dprogram.net, and Piercing The Darkness. Audio Downloads Megaupload - PiercingTheDarkness051309.flv References Category: Piercing The Darkness Category: Transcripts Category: Anti_Illuminati